The Cat and The Dog
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: [Pet Shop of Horror x YuGiOh!]CROSSVERS.En China Town hay una tienda de mascotas en particular.El ultimo heredero Kaiba buscara una en particular, llevandose una sorpresa que dependera de su vida gracias a ella, o ellos?
1. Primera Parte

**The Cat and The Dog**

**YuGiOh! – The Pet of Horror**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA:**No permitamos que el **PLAGIO** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

**-----------------**

Era un día sábado por la tarde, había terminado de trabajar, realmente necesitaba vacaciones, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos. Mientras conducía su auto verde con francas blancas, movía su cuello, haciéndolo sonar tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión de los músculos. Una sonrisa leve apareció en sus labios, cuando recordó las palabras de aquel dueño de la tienda de mascotas. " Si lo fuerza, se quedara duro". Suspiro cansado, miro el semáforo, estaba detenido en la esquina de la pastelería del barrio chino, su sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada. Compraría un pastel para tomar el té.

La tienda estaba situada en China Town, en un lugar comercial, ubicado en una de las avenidas. Se bajaba por una gran escalera, hasta las puertas de madera con motivos chinos. Ni siquiera golpeo, solo entró. El Detective Orcot se sabía de memoria aquel recorrido hasta la pequeña sala del establecimiento. Fue recibido por la pequeña mascota extraña del Conde D, "Q-chan", y sabiendo los gusto de la misma, de la bolsa que llevaba, saco un pequeño pastelito de fresas con crema, y se lo dio, lo cual salió volando muy contento.

Miro detenidamente, buscando al chino, encontrándolo con unos clientes, cerca del escritorio donde él, siempre hacia firmar los contratos. Dio un suspiro de resignación, de seguro dentro de unos días, encontraría a los clientes muertos o con extrañas alucinaciones, y el Conde D, mostrando sus contratos y cláusulas rotas, saliendo impune de las acusaciones.

Dejo las cosas en la pequeña mesa, para luego ir a la cocina y preparar algo de té. Era extraño, pero ya se había hecho habitual esta rutina, hacia mas de tres años que lo conocía, y se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, aunque interiormente, ese hombre, de cabello largo negro y de ojos bicolor, poseía una atracción que no podía explicar.

Cuando regreso a la sala, sonrió ante la escena. El conde no había esperado a su acompañante, y ya había degustado dos rebanadas de aquel pastel de crema de chocolate y frutas. Su favorito.

- Un día de estos, morirás de gula ... Conde – la vos era burlona, pero amable. Dejo la bandeja de Té, para que el otro la sirviera.

- Leon, amigo ... – dijo con su sensualidad – Si nada me ha matado hasta ahora ... tu crees que una simple torta lo haga ... – su sonrisa lleno el lugar, haciendo que los animales de la tienda hicieran un pequeño chillido, como las de las hienas, dando como afirmación a tal comentario.

- Nunca me acostumbrare a eso ... – murmuro el detective al sonido de las bestias, mientras tomaba la taza que le ofrecía el otro. Solo escucho una sonrisa leve que salió de aquellos labios rojos, su vista se fijo en ellos, para luego observar su cheongsam, era de color negro y blanco, con motivos animales, los cuales parecían un perro y un gato mirándose a la cara.

- Algo interesante, Detective? – las mejillas de aquel muchacho rubio, de cabello largo, se tornaron rojas. Para luego toser disimuladamente, mientras veía al otro con una enorme sonrisa.

- Me preguntaba ... que había sucedido con aquellos dos animales que le vendiste al joven Japonés ... de Cuidad Domino ... – levanto su ceja, antes de seguir hablando - ... Pues eso fue hace mas de dos meses y aun no he escuchado alguna noticia sobre la tragedia ... – vio que los ojos del dueño de la tienda, dieron un pequeño destello cristalino - ... O si sucedió y no me he enterado ... – dijo despacio, temiendo lo peor.

Recordaba ese muchacho, era mas o menos de dieciséis años, cabello negro largo, y de unos ojos azules como el cielo. Había llegado hasta allí, porque alguien le había comentado que las mascotas de aquel lugar eran especiales.

- "D" ... dígame que sucedió ... – vio como el conde suspiro con tristeza, para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa en sus pequeños labios.

- En realidad ... no sucedió nada ... Leon ... – y antes que lo interrumpiera prosiguió - ... En lo que llevo como dueño de esta tienda, nunca pensé ver a dos de mis mejores mascotas cambiar tanto ... – el detective lo observó curioso, pero supo callar.

El Conde D, se había acomodado en su sillón favorito, para empezar a relatarla la historia de aquellos dos animales.

**Dos meses antes ...**

El día se levantaba mostrando que a lo largo de la jornada seria caluroso. La limosina negra, recorría las calles de aquella cuidad extranjera, hasta llegar a un barrio típico chino. Aparcando frente a una tienda en particular, dos hombres de negro y un joven muchacho bajaron de ella, caminando por la larga escalera que poseía esta, hasta llegar el final.

El aire era raro, denso, pero el muchacho estaba tranquilo, por lo cual busco curioso entre las distintas jaulas y vitrinas una mascota perfecta. El joven dueño, apareció despacio con su sonrisa calidad y sus ojos relucientes de picardía.

- Que puedo ayudarlo? - su vos era tan suave que hasta el niño se sonrojo al mirarlo y perderse en sus ojos bi color.

- Una mascota, la mejor de todas ... principalmente que sea un gato, me gustan mucho y además pueden estar dentro de la casa ... - sus ojos se fijaron en los dos hombres que estaban detrás de él, mirándolo atentamente - ... Es lo menos lo que puedo tener por el momento - dijo tristemente pero aun así con una sonrisa. El Conde D, lo miro detenidamente, para luego girarse y ver las distintas jaulas, que a pesar de estar en penumbras la sabia que había en cada una de ellas.

Un pequeño maullido llamo la atención de todos, el muchacho salió corriendo en busca de aquel sonido que tanto le agradaba. No supo como, pero "D" se había sorprendido de la agilidad que tenia ese niño, para ir entre las jaulas y animales del lugar.

- Buen gusto ... muchacho ... - dijo despacio, acercándose, y tomando un hermoso gato adulto, negro como la noche y de poderosos ojos azules como el cielo, que el jovencito había encontrado.

- Me lo llevo ... - le dijo entusiasmado, mientras trataba de arrebatárselo de los brazos, pero el conde no se lo permitía.

- Entregue el gato ... Señor ... El Joven amo ha elegido ese como su mascota - hablo por primera vez uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban.

- Lamento decirle ... pero este en particular no esta a la venta ... - la vos del dueño de la tienda, fue seria, y algo fría, mientras miraba a los guardaespaldas.

- Lo quiero ... – repitió caprichoso el muchacho, mientras trataba de tomar el gato de los brazos del Conde, pero sorpresivamente, el gruñido detrás de él, alerto a los guardias sacando sus armas.

- No! Jounouchi! Quieto...! - el joven chino se interpuso entre los visitantes y un gran Labrador Dorado, que mostraba un semblante amenazador - ... Quieto! ... toma ... te lo devuelvo ... - "D" dejo en gato en el suelo, quien lentamente se fue acercando al perro y empezó a refregarse entre las patas de este. Como reacción, el Labrador Dorado, lamió su cabeza en señal de cariño.

- Debería atar a ese perro ... Podría atacar a alguien ... - uno de los hombres hablo.

- Debería hacerlos arrestar por sacar armas en mi tienda ... podrían matar a alguien ... - El conde se dio giro, mirándolos seriamente, hasta disgustado se podría decir. Los hombres bufaron guardando las armas, para luego tomar al muchacho y sacarlo de allí.

- No! No! No quiero irme ... aun ... - protesto mientras era arrastrado, forcejeando y tratando de liberarse del agarre.

El gruñido nuevamente, se escucho un poco mas fuerte. El gran perro dorado, estaba situado frente a ellos en posición de ataque.

- Llame al perro ... o tendré que defenderme ... - el hombre que sujetaba al muchacho saco nuevamente su arma apuntando al animal.

- Alto Ahí ! Policía! Baje su arma! - a un costado de ellos, el Detective Orcot, aparecía, y apuntaba a los hombres, ya que estos estaban armados y parecían amenazar con ellas.

- No malinterprete ... Somos guardaespaldas del Amo Kaiba ... - dijo uno de ellos sin dejar de apuntar al perro - Pero ese animal nos esta amenazando, si no lo detienen disparare - dijo con vos ruda.

El ambiente se volvió tenso por un momento, hasta que la vos del propietario de la tienda se escucho.

- Podrá llevarse el gato, con la condición de que también se lleva al perro .. Señoriíto Kaiba ... - el pelinegro abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, para luego sonreír.

- No ...! No llevaremos a esa bestia, podría atacar a cualquier persona ... - protesto el otro hombre que lo miro detenidamente a "D".

- Entonces diré a mi Padre que ustedes amenazaron a un policía con sus armas, por que un perro los enfrento ... Claro esta, que yo impondré la denuncia con este detective aquí presente, y la palabra mía pesa mucho mas que las de ustedes ante los abogados de mi padre ...- el muchacho pelinegro sentencio burlescamente, mientras sus ojos azules centellaron felizmente. Los hombres no dijeron nada, y aceptaron la orden. Igual, cuando llegaran a la mansión, el perro seria encerrado y de allí sacrificado.

El contrato fue echo en el momento, dando las advertencias respectivas a las cláusulas previstas, donde se detallaba como la primera, de que el gato era adquirido con el perro, y que bajo ninguna circunstancia podría revocar tal acción; la segunda era algo simple, que lo tomo gustoso, donde ambos animales deberían estar juntos y no ser separados. La ultima cláusula fue algo rara, pero a los hombres no les intereso. El pelinegro curioso, pregunto ante tal condición, hasta el detective que estaba presente, sorprendió su respuesta. " Solo a su debido tiempo, se revelara la respuesta".

-----------------------

La limosina viajaba por la ruta hacia la Cuidad Domino, en los brazos del muchacho iba el gato dormido por las caricias que le proporcionaba, mientras el perro miraba por la ventana atentamente el camino. Sus ojos color miel, se posaron luego en la figura de su nuevo amo, un muchacho de complexión pequeña, de cabellos largos negros y de ojos igual que el gato, sus dedos finos denotaban un poco falta de trabajo físico, y su piel blanca demuestra lo poco que aquel disfruta del sol y el aire puro.

Escudriño un poco más el auto en que iban, era largo, con muchos sistemas de protección, demasiados botones en un costado. Gruño despacio, cuando miro detenidamente al guarda espalda que los acompañaba, era el típico hombre con aspecto de gangster, anteojos negros, su cabello corto, relucía en consecuencia de algún pegote para el pelo. Su vista melada se fijo en el chofer, un tipo joven, podía deducir, que manejaba el vehículo como si fuera uno compacto y de motor potente, con solo mirarlo un poco, pudo determinar que era un excelente conductor. El acompañante, era el que lo había apuntado, el gruñido salió sin querer de entre sus dientes, llamando la atención cosa que a los guarda espalda no les gusto.

- Que sucede? Jonouchi ... – la vos de su joven amo, hizo girar su cabeza para ser acariciada, mientras movía la cola afectuosamente. El otro solo sonrió – No te preocupes, ya estamos por llegar, no te pongas nervioso por estar aquí ... Ya veras que cuando veas el parque, te encantara ... – ladro en forma afirmativa, mientras veía que el gato lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

Aparto su cabeza, de la mano del amo, para luego mirar hacia la ventana, como venia haciéndolo desde un principio.

Cuando la limosina disminuyo la marcha, ambos animales, curiosamente, se sentaron junto a la ventana para observar los grandes jardines que se levantaban a su paso. El pelinegro los miro curioso, con una gran sonrisa, esas dos mascotas no eran comunes. La puerta se abrió, y fue el primero en salir, recibido por el mayordomo de la casa.

- Amo Mokuba ... bienvenido – un hombre ya canoso, de aspecto humilde y de una reconfortante sonrisa, hizo una reverencia, mientras dos chicas hacían lo mismo detrás de este.

- Buenos días ... James ... – sonrió amablemente.

- Encontró lo que buscaba en China Town? – pregunto con confianza, mientras ignoraba a los otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban.

- Si ... – contesto feliz - ... he traído al gato más hermoso que pude haber visto ... – instintivamente se volteo y se abalanzó dentro de la limosina, para luego sacar algo grande y de color negro - ... Se llama Seth ... el dueño de la tienda me dijo que era especial ... Había pertenecido a un sacerdote egipcio ... y que era único en su raza ... – el gato estaba recostado sobre el pecho del muchacho, mirando a las personas con ojo critico, mientras su cola se movía muy despacio.

- Oh! Que Hermoso animal! – una de las empleadas que estaba allí, se acerco para admirarlo y poder tocarlo, pero el gruñido detrás de ellos, la asusto retrocediendo rápidamente.

- Jonouchi! – Mokuba regañó - ... Ellas son buenas, no le pasara nada a Seth! – el gran labrador, camino despacio, con su mirada de desconfianza, hasta las empleadas, para luego olfatearlas, aceptando su aroma como alguien inofensivo. El perro se alejo de ellas para luego situarse al lado del pelinegro, y allí sentarse con la cabeza en alta – Buen chico ... – le dijo su amo, mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

- Ese perro es peligroso ... no debió haberlo traído ... Señoriíto Kaiba ... – uno de guardias hablo, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una correa. Lo cual el animal empezó a gruñir, pero antes que dijera algo alguien, el gato salto a su cara, arañándolo, haciéndolo trastrabillar, cayendo sobre un charco de lodo que había cerca de unas plantas.

Para asombro de todos, la imagen que veían era algo irracional. El perro aun estaba en posición de ataque, mientras el gato se situaba entre sus patas, con toda su cola erizada. Clara señal que aquel hombre no les caía bien.

- No vuelvas a tratar de hacerles algo ... – la vos de joven amo, se escucho seria y fría. Sus ojos centellaron fulminantes - ... Te lo dije ... y te lo repetiré ... Jonouchi se queda ... Me acompañara a donde sea ... Te guste o no ... El mismo Conde "D" me dijo que era un perro guardián, para uso personal ... – tomo al gato y lo tranquilizo contra su pecho - ... La próxima vez que quieras lazarlo, no impediré que te ataque ... – Mokuba se giro, subiendo las escaleras de piedra y desapareciendo detrás de la puerta principal de la casa. El perro fue el único que se giro para mirar al hombre tirado aun en el suelo, desafiando en forma de burla su comportamiento.

La sala principal estaba cubierta por cortinas de terciopelo rojo, mármoles de color negro, blanco y salmón; de la entrada hasta una gran escalera que subía hasta un primer piso, se hallaba extendida una alfombra de color azul oscuro. El perro olfateo el ambiente, mientras trataba de memorizar cada cosa en ese lugar; por otro lado, el gato observaba detenidamente el techo, como las arañas de cristal caían sobre sus cabeza, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros. Mokuba sonrió satisfecho, eran animales curiosos, y además inteligentes. Estaba por subir corriendo hasta el primer piso, cuando alguien lo llamo desde uno de los pasillos.

- Joven Kaiba ... – el sonido de los pasos eran lentos y pausados, los animales se tensaron al sentir la presencia de aquel sujeto acercándoseles – Veo que al fin a podido conseguir una mascota ... – sus ojos amarillos se posaron en la criatura que estaba al lado del pelinegro, mostrando sus colmillos, haciendo relucir sus avellanas - ... Hermoso guardián ... – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se detenía a medio camino - ... Su padre ha llegado temprano, y desea verlo inmediatamente – el porte de aquel hombre castaño era varonil, y serio. Pero aun así, el aura de misterio lo rodeaba.

- Dígale que iré enseguida ... Señor Muraki ... – el ojiazul sonó rudo y frió, cosa que causo gracia al otro.

- Se lo diré ... Joven Kaiba ... – hizo una reverencia, para luego desaparecer por el mismo pasillo, detrás de la gran puerta del estudio.

Suspiro desganado, apretó inconscientemente al gato, mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, azotando la puerta de su cuarto, al cerrarla y estar dentro de este, a salvo. Su corazón palpitaba abruptamente, mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo, mientas ambos animales lo miraban curioso.

- Parezco loco ... verdad? – comento irónicamente, a ambas mascotas - ... No soporto a ese tipo ... – se cubrió su rostro con ambas manos mientras trataba de calmarse. Sintió algo áspero y húmedo en su mejilla, sonrió al encontrar los enormes ojos azules de aquel gato egipcio - ... Ustedes serán mi salvación ... no quiero que ninguno se separa de mí ... no sé porque ... pero ... – hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba al perro con el gato entre sus manos, abrazándolos desesperadamente - ... ustedes me dan la suficiente fuerza que he estado buscando para seguir adelante ... – pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, mojándolos.

Lo que no pudo observar entre ese par de criaturas, fueron sus miradas, y la aceptación de una promesa ante aquel muchacho de los ojos color cielo.

-----------------------

La gran biblioteca estaba casi en penumbras, apenas las cortinas dejaban entrar el atardecer próximo. Frente a un escritorio de roble negro, sobre un sillón de cuero del mismo color, estaba el dueño de la Corporación Kaiba, con el seño fruncido, el habano cubano se estaba consumiendo lentamente, mientras leía unos papeles. Sus cabellos canosos, caían despreocupados sobre su rostro, apenas mostrando sus ojos grises.

Su mano derecha, Tatsumi Muraki, lo observaba silenciosamente, mientras esperaba algún comentario sobre las acciones tomadas por la competencia. Esperaba paciente, mirando el reloj antiguo que se encontraba a un lado la ventana, del otro lado de la gran habitación. Pero el sonido de una tos muy fuerte y violenta, llamo su atención, acercándose velozmente hasta su Jefe, que parecía que se estaba ahogando. Toco el timbre de la servidumbre, mientras recostaba al hombre en el suelo y soltaba su corbata rápidamente.

Una de las empleadas entro como siempre, pero el grito que dio, alerto a toda la casa que algo estaba mal.

Mokuba, bajo rápidamente hasta el estudio, pero alguien lo sujeto de los brazos impidiéndole acercársele. El chofer lo miraba detenidamente, mientras lo alejaba. Protesto, regaño hasta grito, pero nada pudo hacer.

La ambulancia llego a los minutos ... todo había sucedido rápidamente.

El sol parecía que deslumbraba con su luz; los sauces y algarrobos se mesian con el viento desprendiendo un aroma peculiar. El cementerio parecía algo vació, solo la servidumbre de la casa, algunos amigos, socios, estaban reunidos, frente a la fosa; el pequeño pelinegro, y único heredero de la familia Kaiba a un lado de esta, acompañado por el gran Labrador Dorado, y debajo del mismo, entre sus patas, El Siames Egipcio negro. Los tres poseían un porte serio, elegante y maduro ante la situación que se estaba dando en ese momento. El sacerdote termino de bendecir los restos de su padre, para tomar la mano y darle su pésame y la tranquilidad de que su amable alma, estaba con su madre.

Su padre había sufrido un ataque del corazón, algo común en las personas de su edad, y fumadoras como lo era él.

No hubo lagrimas, ni miradas tristes, nada que pudiera decir que había dolor en ese niño, ahora adulto a la fuerza. Sus ropas negras se mezclaban con sus cabellos, mientras el viento hacia bailar los pétalos de las flores de las coronas, que se desprendían una a una, dándole el toque de primavera.

La gente fue dando su saludo, para luego ir retirándose del terreno de aquel lugar privado, dentro de la gran mansión. Solo quedaron el chofer, el mayordomo, dos sirvientas y aquel hombre que legalmente era el tutor de niño.

Tatsumi Muraki se acerco lentamente, estirando su mano, para apoyarla en su hombro, pero el gruñido del perro se lo impidió. El hombre sonrió, mucho mas ampliamente de lo que lo hacia, para luego acercársele lo suficiente y susurrarle algo para que Mokuba escuchara.

- Dentro de tres días, vendré a la mansión para instalarme como en el testamento dice ... – el pelinegro lo miro con furia, haciendo sonreír maliciosamente al otro – Tres días ... – se dio la vuelta, y se alejo de allí en su deportivo rojo.

Mokuba apretó sus manos, en forma de disgusto. Buscaría una solución, y se libraría de aquel sujeto. Sabia que era un maldito aprovechado, pero eso no se quedaría así, encontraría la carta personal que su padre había dejado para cualquier emergencia, y solo tenia tres días para presentarla a los buitres empresariales que tenia como socios en la empresa Kaiba. Con solo recordarlo, y sumado a su angustia grito con toda su alma, en aquel cementerio.

**Flash Back**

Estaba la Corporación Kaiba, al otro día de la muerte de su padre. Por una directiva de la misma, debían asistir no solo los abogados de la familia, si no de la misma empresa. Seria leído parte del testamento, el cual se haría al pie de la letra, para poder seguir con el transcurso de los negocios. Lo había predispuesto su padre si moría repentinamente.

Aquel documento, estaba echo por tres partes. La primera, era los arreglos funerarios, tutor y presidente sustituto hasta que todo volviera a regirse con calma. Los puntos puestos en esa parte, eran simples, salvo por aquel que dejaba a disposición de todos los bienes al tutor legal del hijo menor. Mokuba se levanto abruptamente, cuando escucho el nombre de Tatsumi Muraki.

- No puede ser! Mi padre no quería dejar los bienes bajo ningún nombre que no sea de la familia! O por lo menos en los abogados de confianza! – el pelinegro estaba desconcertado, y furioso.

- Jovencito... compórtese ... esta ante un juez ...! - uno de los cinco grandes, un burócrata aprovechado, llamo su atención, mientras sonreía de costado.

- Lucio ... Dime que no es verdad! – siguió gritando ofuscado, mientras miraba a su abogado, pidiendo la explicación de aquel fatal error.

- Lo siento ... – dijo molesto, mientras arrojaba una carpeta sobre la mesa – Los documentos parecen legales ... y es la firma de tu padre ... todo eso es legal ... – la carpeta llego hasta donde estaba sentado Muraki, quien sonreía descaradamente.

- MENTIRA! – el pelinegro grito, lo cual uno de los ejecutivos hizo señas a unos guardias que se encontraban allí, para que lo sujetaran, estaba molesto y se veía que en cualquier momento se les abalanzaba para atacarlos.

- Señoriíto Kaiba ... o se comporta o lo sacamos de esta reunión ... – el abogado de Muraki hablo de forma desagradable, como provocándolo. Cosa que al ojiazul lo tomo como una invitación a partirle la cara ... pero en el mismo momento que estaba por hacerlo, la puerta del salón de juntas se abrió abruptamente, sorprendiendo y asustando a la mayoría de los que se encontraban allí.

Un muchacho alto, vestido de negro, era arrastrado por un perro, el cual seguía desesperadamente a un gato. Los ojos verdes del muchacho, mostraban algo de culpa, quiso dar una explicación, pero fue sujetado bruscamente por dos guardias, que intentaron salarlo a la fuerza, lo que no previnieron que el perro se diera vuela y mostrara sus colmillos intimidándolos.

- Pero que demonios es esto? ... – uno de los ejecutivos se levanto rápidamente, asustado por aquella bestia.

- Lo siento amo Mokuba ... pero no pude retenerlos en el auto ... – aquel muchacho hablaba agitadamente, parecía como si hubiera corrido.

- ...No te preocupes Farel ... – el pelinegro respondió tristemente, lo cual, solo hizo un gesto con las manos, sobre su pecho, dándose golpecitos, para que ambos animales reaccionaran y se fueran contra el, cariñosamente. Por un momento, todo fue irreal, aquel gran labrador dorado, lamía el rostro del muchacho, mientras que el gato negro se refregaba contra su cuello, ronroneando dulcemente.

- Esto es inaudito! – dijo en vos alta uno.

- Cómo dejan pasar animales ... Seguridad! Échelos a la calle! – dijo otro.

- Señoriíto Kaiba, esto es una reunión seria, no es momento de jugar con estos animales ... Que alguien los saque inmediatamente! – otro de los cinco grandes, hablo disgustado. Los guardias del lugar entraron rápidamente, sujetando aquel muchacho de ojos verdes que había llevado los animales. Otro con unas cadenas, iban a tomar al perro cuando este se giro y mostró sus colmillos ferozmente. Los presentes se asustaron, por lo cual retrocedieron, para darles a los de seguridad mas espacio.

- El que se atreva a tocarlos ... yo mismo me cercioraré que los despidan y no vuelvan a trabajar nunca mas en Cuidad Domino! – la vos de Mokuba salió fría, y temperamental, cosa que asusto a los guardias.

- No puede dar ordenes ...! – uno de los hombres mas gordos hablo molesto. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, el abogado del pelinegro hablo.

- La cláusula principal del testamento pre funerario, especifica bien, que sus herederos podrán disponer de todo lo que el apellido Kaiba tenga en a disposición. Luego del entierro de Gozaburo Kaiba, pasados los tres días luego de esa fecha, los arreglos serán hechos, para que el Tutor legal sea responsable de todo, hasta que el mayor de los hijos cumpla los 18 años. Salvo, por una orden de ultima instancias después de realizado el presente testamento, y no se pueda cambiar hasta pasado el año de plazo. La carta deberá contener los puntos específicos que se cambiaran en dicho testamento, pero solo se tomara en cuenta, se es de puño y letra del difunto Gozaburo Kaiba – Lucio termino de leer uno de los párrafos de las distintas cláusulas que poseía el testamento.

El silencio se volvió incomodo, por lo cual, el abogado siguió hablando.

- El entierro ya esta programado para mañana domingo, al mediodía. El Señor Mokuba Kaiba, será dueño de todos los bienes, y dispondrá de ellos como le plazca, hasta el miércoles al medio día. Después de allí, el señor Muraki asumirá el cargo de Tutor legal de todo ... – mirando a los guardias que aun estaban allí, desconcertados y algo indecisos – Por lo cual, si mi cliente dice que los despedirá, tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo ... Si el quiere que sus mascotas estén presentes, no pueden hacer absolutamente nada para impedírselo ... – girándose nuevamente para los cinco grandes - ... A partir de ahora, La primera parte del Testamento se rige ... hasta el jueves, ustedes no pueden reclamar ni hacer nada en esta compañía ... Sin autorización del Señor Kaiba ...- mirando al abogado y al juez que se encontraban allí - ... Yo creo que esta todo dicho ... si me disculpan ... – tomo unos folios, los guardo en su portafolio, e hizo señas al otro muchacho, para que se acercara - ... Farel, por favor, conduce al Joven Mokuba a la mansión ... – este solo asintió.

En absoluto silencio, el joven Kaiba salió acompañado pos sus dos mascotas, y el castaño, llegando por un ascensor privado hasta la chochera, y allí tomar la limosina.

**Fin Flash Back**

Tres días, era el plazo que tenia para poder conservar todo lo que poseía. Se apresuro para entrar en la mansión, y con unas simples ordenes, todo el personal de la casa, reviso detenidamente cada rincón de ella. Cada uno de ellos prefería tener como amo, al joven que vieron nacer y crecer, y no aquel sujeto que a muchos les daba mala espina.

Los animales también hacían su trabajo, el labrador buscaba en los rincones, como si pudiera captar algún compartimiento falso, mientras que el gato, trepaba por las bibliotecas, estantes, y lugares altos, donde quizás, había alguna pista de dicha carta. No había sido necesario ordenarles que buscaran, ya que al mismo tiempo que todos empezaron a hacerlo, como si tuvieran una personalidad propia, decidieron ayudar. La servidumbre estaba sorprendida, pero a la ves los veía como una bendición, las viejas mujeres contaban historias de paisanos, diciendo que las almas de los seres queridos, reencarnaban en animales para poder ayudar a los vivos que quedaron desprotegidos por su ausencia. Mokuba solo sonreía y agradecía a quien fuera por tales mascotas.

Ya era tarde, cuando los últimos se retiraron a descansar. El día lunes seria un día mas largo. El ojiazul debía presentarse en la empresa y allí, verificar cada una de las acciones, contratos y demás cosas, para estar al tanto de los negocios. Suspiro desganado, estaba acostado sobre el sofá de la sala, solo, curiosamente los animales habían desaparecido, luego de la cena, aunque no llamo mucho la atención, la naturaleza quizás los había llamado y era lógico que preferían estar afuera, en su hábitat salvaje.

- Joven Kaiba ... – la vos suave del chofer interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Ya puedes irte a dormir ... Farel, mañana temprano partiremos a la corporación y no quiero que te duermas al volante – el tono cansado de su vos, pudo sonar como una simple broma, mientras se incorporaba, sentándose, refregándose sus ojos.

- Buenas noches ... Joven Kaiba ... – hizo una reverencia, y se giro dirigiéndose hasta la cocina, pero a medio camino se detuvo. Apenas se dio vuelta, para mirarlo, tenia una curiosidad, y creía que era el momento para preguntar. Giro sobre sus talones y volvió hasta donde estaba el ojiazul, quien lo miro intrigado - Sucede algo? – pregunto curioso.

- Puedo preguntarle algo ...? – contesto temeroso - ... Algo que leyó el señor Lucio, y llamo mi atención ... – la cara de Mokuba se mostraba fría, pero aun así, respondió despacio.

- Sabes que las cosas legales, no se pueden debatir si no son con los clientes y respectivos abogados ... – el muchacho de ojos verdes bajo su cabeza, en forma sumisa, como si a un niño lo hubiera retado su madre. El pelinegro suspiro cansado, hacia mas de tres años que era su chofer personal, y había adquirido una confianza sólida - ... Dime, cual es la pregunta? – dijo despacio, para no asustarlo.

- En el párrafo que leyó el abogado, mención a los "hijos" del señor Kaiba ... pero desde que estoy aquí, solo he sabido que es el único heredero ... – el silencio de la casa, estremeció a ambos muchachos, el tic tac de uno de los relojes se podía escuchar, mientras que el ojiazul estaba sentado, con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas, jugando con sus dedos, como si fuera algo interesante -... Lamento la pregunta ... – el chofer se disculpo haciendo una reverencia, y se giro para salir de allí.

- Seto Kaiba ... – la vos del pequeño amo, se escucho despacio rompiendo el ambiente - ... Mi hermano mayor, que desapareció hace mas de cinco años ... – fue el murmullo del muchacho - ... fue hace ya un tiempo ... – sonrió melancólico - ... Prácticamente no me acordaba de él, hasta que se leyó el testamento. Misteriosamente desapareció, aun así, mi padre lo busco solo un año, y luego desistió. Se dijo que si Seto quería desaparecer, lo había echo bien, no había rastro de él en ninguna parte del mundo ... – miro a los ojos al Chofer, para luego volver a sonreír – Renegaba de su status, no le gustaba la riqueza ni los compromisos ... la ultima ves que lo vi, discutía con papa, algo sobre ... un amante o novia, no recuerdo bien, no llegue a preguntarle ... era tan grande la discusión, que termino echándolo de la casa, con lo puesto, y de ahí ya no lo volví a ver ... – Mokuba se acerco a la ventan, mientras miraba el cielo negro - ... Luego de un año, sin saber de él, me mude a su habitación ... mi padre se puso furioso, pero no me importo, en todo ese periodo llegue a comprender a Seto ... – sonrió irónicamente - ... Tatsumi Muraki ya era parte de la corporación ... pero apenas era un asistente ... En cinco años trepo lo suficiente para ahora ser prácticamente el dueño de todo ... – apretó sus puños, en forma de impotencia – Debo impedir a toda costa que se quede con lo que le pertenece a mi hermano ... Debemos encontrar la carta para poder deshacer todo esto ... – las lagrimas de sus ojos ya no se contuvieron.

- Miau ... – el maulló del gato los hizo girar a ambos, hasta la puerta.

- Guau! – ladro mas fuerte el perro. Haciendo sonreír a ambos.

- La oficina principal de Kaiba Corp – Farel dijo despacio, mientras miraba al otro que se acercaba a los animales y los abrazaba – Ese era su otro sitio favorito ... quizás el señor Kaiba dejo el sobre en aquel lugar – también tomo su distancia detrás del pequeño amo.

- Pero seguro que Muraki fue lo primero de revisar ... – se quedo un momento pensando, hasta que surco una sonrisa y se volteo a mirarlo – Tengo una idea ... – y girándose nuevamente hasta los animales - ... Y ustedes serán la clave ...

------------

**Nota de la autora: bue ... para satisfacción de Milharu, publico esta primera parte de este "one-shot" ¬¬ si si como leen, supuestamente lo era ... pero ya iba por la pagina 22 del word y el final lo veía lejos ... y como esta niñita me estaba insistiendo que esta historia esta para mas ... ¬¬ no me quedo otra que publicar la primera parte ... aunque no se extrañen que la segunda este cerca ... y allá una tercera ... ...**

**Bue ... dedico este fic a todas las que hice sufrir con el de "Pum!Pum! You are Dead!" … XD …jejej matta neeeeeeeeee!**


	2. Segunda Parte

**The Cat and The Dog**

** YuGiOh! – The Pet of Horror**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

****

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA :**No permitamos que el **PLAGIO** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

**-----------------**

La mañana del día Lunes había sido serenamente normal, salvo por el detalle que ahora dueño de Kaiba Corp, se encontraba en el despacho de la presidencia dando las ordenes para toda la semana. Las secretarias pensaron que su antiguo jefe era rudo, pero Mokuba era peor.

Había mandado a revisar cada uno de los libros financieros de la empresa, que el Asistente de la Compañía, y mano derecha del fallecido Gozaburo, buscara con detalles y gráficos cada una de las acciones que habían realizado los últimos meses, incluyendo las estadísticas por departamento. Muraki salió de aquella oficina con una sonrisa falsa, sabia que por solo tres días debía obedecer al joven Mokuba. Al llegar a su despacho, no pudo evitar azotar la puerta.

En la presidencia, el pelinegro había ideado ese plan, el cual le llevarían hasta el almuerzo, tiempo suficiente para buscar en la oficina. Mientras que su chofer, Farel, con la ayuda de los olfatos de las mascotas, revisaría piso por piso, la idea loca que se le ocurrió, fue hacerles oler o identificar alguno de los sellos y papeles que su padre guardaba. Si era un documento que él había escrito, de seguro tendría el aroma suficiente para ser identificado. Mokuba por un momento se quedo pensativo por tal ingenuidad, pero la verdad, en una situación así, medidas desesperadas valían mucho. Además sus mascotas no eran comunes.

Desgraciadamente los minutos pasaron rápido, y aun sin ninguna pista... salvo... que...

El pelinegro salió rápidamente de la oficina, preguntando a la secretaria si Muraki se encontraba en el piso, lo cual le respondió que había salido por lo menos una hora, que las cosas que había pedido, tendrían que buscarlas en una de las oficinas del otro lado de la cuidad. Una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios, para luego decirle a todas las secretarias del piso que se tomaran un descanso, y de paso almorzaran temprano, que luego de eso, no tendrían tiempo para nada. La idea pareció algo fuera de lugar, pero en realidad tenia razón, la reunión estaba prevista para luego de la una, y a esa hora, de seguro tendrían un poco de hambre.

así el piso quedo desierto ...

El despacho de aquel hombre, se encontraba en el fondo del pasillo, al entrar, pudo percatarse de la fineza y la calidad de los muebles, de gustos caros, y de seguro que todo gracias a la fortuna de la compañía.

Poseía un sofá de cuero rojo, dos sillones del mismo material y color, una mesa de vidrio pequeña. Un minibar de roble negro, y en el centro, a un lado del gran ventanal, un enorme escritorio de color marrón oscuro, haciendo juego un sillón negro ejecutivo. Sobre la misma, a un costado, parecía ser una computadora ultimo modelo.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar los cajones, encontrándolos todos sin llave y ningún papel importante. Busco en los armarios, donde había algunas carpetas, videos, y diskets de computadora. Irónicamente busco en el minibar, el cual lo vio como un escondite posible. Como ultima medida, se acomodo frente al monitor para encenderlo, pero el murmullo y pasos le advirtieron que estaba por ser descubierto.

Rápidamente se puso detrás de uno de los sillones que había en aquella gran oficina, por suerte este estaba lo suficiente retirado de la pared, para que su cuerpo pequeño pudiera esconderse. Las voces no le eran familiar, por lo cual, pensó que seria gente de Muraki. La puerta se abrió lentamente, lo cual provoco que el mismo Mokuba cerrara los ojos y rezara por que no lo descubrieran.

- Estas seguro que de acá podrás? – la vos era alegre y vivaz.

- Esta conectada a la red de la empresa ... Claro que podré ... Perro! – la otra vos era ruda, y algo tosca.

- Mira Gato Pulguiento ... no me digas perro ...! Tengo nombre ...! – Mokuba se extraño por tales comentarios, que no aguanto y muy despacio se asomo por detrás del sillón.

Ahogo el grito de sorpresa, con sus manos, no podía creer que lo que veía era real. Sentado frente a la computadora, se encontraba un muchacho de ojos azules, pero lo que llamo su atención fueron sus orejas pequeñas, como si fueran las de un gato, con el cabello castaño oscuro. Su vestimenta era toda negra, pantalones a la cadera, una remera corta que cubría solo la parte del pecho, sin llegar a la cintura, no poseía mangas. El pantalón se le pegaba al cuerpo, como una piel, las botas eran de punta redonda, de extraña forma. De repente el movimiento detrás de él, llamo la atención, y casi vuelve a gritar cuando vio como una larga cola negra se movía.

- Pudiste encontrar algo ... Seth ... – el otro muchacho le dio la pista disparatada que le faltaba.

- Si dejaras de molestarme, Jonouchi, podría hacerlo más rápido ... – bufo – Porque no vigilas la puerta, has algo útil perro ...

- No colmes mi paciencia gato callejero ...- contesto molesto, pero aun así, le hizo caso, fue hasta la puerta para vigilar.

Mokuba se escondió detrás del sillón asombrado. Eran sus mascotas! Pero con forma humana. Jonouchi llevaba el mismo modelo de traje que Seth, solo que era de color arena ("N/A: XD Luna hacete cargo de mi trauma!" ) llevaba las orejas de perro, cubiertas casi, por su cabello rubio largo. Su cola de color dorada se movía graciosamente. Observo como Seth, manejaba la computadora como si toda su vida la hubiera usado, sus patas, ahora con forma de manos, manejaban el mouse, abriendo y cerrando archivos, según interpreto mirándolo a los ojos, que leía a una velocidad sobre humana. El cachorro, Jonouchi, estaba en la puerta, la cual la tenia semiabierta, observando sí alguien venia.

- Por Ra...! – la vos del gato llamo la atención de ambos, solo que el labrador dorado se acerco - ... Posee mas claves que el mismísimo pentágono ... – bufo mientras movía su cola nervioso.

- Acaso el poderoso Seth ... primo sanguíneo del Faraón Atemu ... y Sacerdote Real del Antiguo Egipto, no puede hakear esta computadora ...? – el rubio hablo de forma sarcástica.

- No me molestes Jonouchi ...! – dijo molesto tomándolo por las ropas, acercándolo lo suficiente para besarlo.

La escena fue algo totalmente irreal, Mokuba abría grande sus ojos, observando como sus bocas se devoraban mutuamente, pero aun así, las caricias eran suaves y tiernas. El rubio termino sentándose sobre las piernas del castaño, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, y así intensificando aun más el beso. Cuando ambos se miraron, sus ojos destellaban un amor sincero.

- No importa cuantas vidas tenga que pasar, ni cuantas veces tenga que buscarte ... Te amare siempre Seth ... – Jonouchi pronuncio despacio, mientras se alejaba un poco, y se giraba aun sentado sobre las piernas del otro, para que con una mano, empezara a teclear – Listo ... mi sacerdote ... ahí tienes tu clave resuelta ... – se volvió a este, y deposito un pequeño beso sobre su nariz, para luego levantarse, pero repentinamente fue sujetado por su cintura y besado apasionadamente.

- No importa cuantos siglos tengamos que esperar ... una y otra vez cometeré el pecado de hacerte mío ... – lo soltó despacio, para concentrarse en el archivo que desbloqueo el rubio – Valla ... esto es interesante ... – su vos sonó seria y a la ves entusiasmada.

- Espera ... – el rubio hizo señas que se quedara quieto. Sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro, olfateando el ambiente se acerco a la puerta - ... Has lo que tengas que hacer pero rápido ... Alguien se acerca ... – el silencio fue acompañado solo por el tecleo apresurado de las manos del gato Seth.

Mokuba se oculto bien detrás del sofá, tocándose el pecho, sentía miedo de ser descubierto ... o seria peor que los descubrieran a ellos ...

Abruptamente la puerta se abrió.

- Pero que demonios! – se escucho la vos de Muraki enojado. Mokuba retuvo la respiración, de seguro había descubierto aquellos dos, pero el ladrido fuerte, y el maullido histérico lo hizo volver asomarse detrás del sillón.

Tanto como Jonouchi y Seth, estaba convertidos en aquellas mascotas, las cuales estaban mirando amenazadoramente hacia la puerta. De un solo movimiento el perro se lanzo sobre el hombre manchando su traje con sus patas, para luego salir disparado por la puerta abierta, el gato hizo exactamente lo mismo, solo que pudo arañar su rostro, y desaparecer por el pasillo. Muraki se levanto furioso y salió persiguiéndolos, gritando algo de que serian sacrificados.

Fue el momento perfecto para escabullirse hasta la oficina presidencial, y allí estar a salvo por unos minutos.

- Joven Mokuba ... – la puerta se abrió bruscamente, mostrando al chofer con aspecto agitado, sobresaltándolo – Lo siento por entrar así, pero los animales ... se escaparon y ... – pero no pudo decir mas nada, fue interrumpido por dichas mascotas que entraban corriendo y se posesionaban detrás del pelinegro, como si estuvieran ocultándose de alguien.

- MALDITOS ANIMALES! – grito furioso Tatsumi – Mas te vale tener a esos bichos sujetos ... porque luego de tres días te juro que los sacrificare y no habrá nada que me lo impida! – salió de allí golpeando fuertemente la puerta, detrás de ella se escucha los gritos y algunos sollozos de las secretarias ... por lo visto habían sido despedidas por abandonar sus puestos.

Mokuba callo en uno de los sofás, suspirando aliviado.

- Estuvo cerca ... – dijo despacio.

- Ni que lo diga ... – Farel se tomo la confianza de sentarse a su lado, para luego empezar a reírse, y tomar al gato entre sus brazos – Te has pasado amiguito ... – dijo burlonamente, mientras lo acariciaba. Mokuba sonrió, para luego percatarse de algo, mirando al perro.

- Cómo lo hiciste ...? – apunto a ambas mascotas – Ni siquiera hicieron algo para atacarte ... como siempre lo hacen ... – el muchacho sonrió.

- Porque estos muchachos son especiales ... – dijo mientras levantaba al gato por sobre su cabeza – Verdad pequeño demonio? – un maullido de fastidio se escucho para luego soltarse y caer al suelo, la risa de ambos chicos solo se escucho en el momento, mientras la mirada de ambos animales interactuaban cómplicemente.

-----------------------

Tatsumi había entrado a su oficina, echo una furia. Fue directamente hasta el baño que poseía, y miro su rostro ensangrentado, el maldito gato le había dejado tres marcas en su mejilla derecha, que iban desde debajo del ojo hasta casi llegar a la altura de la boca. La herida más grande era la del medio, trato de tocársela para ver que profunda era, pero el ardor lo hizo maldecir aun más.

Con agua fría, mojo su rostro, tratando de calmar el pequeño latido que estaba provocando tal corte. Sus ojos amarillos se reflejaron malignamente, el brillo que demostraba el espejo, decía que pronto seria la venganza.

Se ubico frente a su escritorio, viéndolo detenidamente. había cosas fuera de lugar, instintivamente accedió a su computadora, y empezó a observar las cosas.

- Maldito Kaiba ...! – murmuro furioso - ... No te saldrás con la tuya, juro que desaparecerás antes de los tres días ...! – miro detenidamente la información de los registros y busco a donde habían sido mandados - ... Esta noche ... será tu fin Mokuba ... – cerro todo y salió de allí, con una sola cosa en mente.

-----------------------

La noche se acentuaba en toda la cuidad, apenas una luna se asomaba entre las nubes negras de una pronta tormenta. El joven de cabellos negros estaba sentado en la oscuridad de la biblioteca, mirando por la ventana, trataba de que su razón y su lógica pudiera explicar como sus mascotas, habían demostrado una forma humana. Sus orejas, sus movimientos con las colas, todo parecía tan fantasioso, tan irreal y loco.

Pero recordó un detalle, sus ojos, esos azul cielo miraban con tanto amor a los miel avellana, que recordó como su hermano mayor poseía esa chispa de vida cuando le había contado que tenia pareja y la amaba con toda su alma.

Oh sí! ... él sabia el secreto de Seto, y por eso mismo se enojo cuando su padre lo echo, pero las palabras dichas por él, antes de cruzar la puerta y ya no verlo mas lo habían detenido de realizar cualquier locura. " Vive tu vida, y sé feliz, mientras yo lo haré con aquel que posee mi alma. Sé feliz Mokuba, y no culpes a nuestro padre, él es así y yo no lo cambiare" había besado su frente y con un fuerte abrazo se marcho con una sonrisa y las manos en sus bolsillos, solo con lo puesto.

No le había mentido a Farel, solo que había contado lo que todo el mundo había especulado y su padre no había negado por ningún momento. Su hermano había desaparecido para siempre, y solo después de un año, dejo de saber alguna noticia. Fue cuando se traslado hasta su habitación y allí conservando todo lo que había sido de él. Sabia que vivía con su pareja, no lo conocía personalmente ni por foto, solo por su hermano que decía que era su sol, su alma, que haría cualquier cosa, por él, por ambos. Un amor visto en la sociedad como rara y algo discriminada, pero su mirada, sus ojos azules reluciendo felicidad, era algo que no podía negarle.

- Miau ... – escucho a su lado.

- Hola pequeño ... – Mokuba tomaba al gato entre sus brazos y empezaba a acariciarlo, rompiendo el silencio del lugar, con su ronroneo. Miro sus pupilas, ahora dilatadas por la oscuridad, volviéndolas totalmente negras – Sabes algo descabellado ... Seth ... – murmuro despacio mientras lo levantaba en brazos y lo depositaba sobre una mesa - ... Si mi hermano Seto estuviera aquí ... se parecería mucho a ti ... – el gato lo miro con sus ojos grandes, como sorprendido - ... No me prestes atención ... es solo una locura ... – le dijo acariciándole detrás de las orejas y besando su cabeza – Me voy a dormir ... – se alejo del animal y desapareció detrás de la puerta, y allí por el pasillo.

La biblioteca quedo a oscuras, la luna había sido ocultada totalmente, y solo algunos relámpagos se observaban a lo lejos. El primer destello ilumino toda la habitación, seguido de un gran trueno, haciendo que las ventanas de lugar vibraran por unos segundos. Sobre el escritorio se podía ver la figura del gato, como si fuera una estatua. Otro destello partió el cielo, dando nuevamente la luz suficiente para observar ahora el cuerpo de un muchacho sobre el escritorio, mirando la puerta. El tercer relámpago fue aun más fuerte, y la biblioteca se ilumino por completo, a cada uno de los rincones, ahora había dos figuras sentadas en aquel lugar.

- En que piensas Seth ... – la vos del muchacho que estaba a su lado, lo miraba preocupado.

- Tengo el presentimiento que esta será la ultima ... – dijo despacio.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso! – el otro dijo se exalto, enfrentándolo cara a cara - ... No me vengas con esas cosas Seth ... no lo digas ... por favor ... – murmuro sollozo, para luego abrazar aquel muchacho de los ojos azules.

- Jonouchi ... – correspondió aquel gesto, rodeándolo por la cintura - ... Hemos estado así por cinco mil años ... y es la primera vez que siento esto ...

- No digas esas cosas ... – el rubio levanto su rostro, bañado de lagrimas - ... Si algo nos pasara, moriría sin tenerte a mi lado ... ninguna maldición, ninguna plaga o peste ... podría separarme de ti ... Te amo ... – beso sus labios, despacio, tiernamente.

- Yo también ... – sonrió tiernamente, besando su nariz.

Se quedaron por un momento abrazados en la oscuridad de la biblioteca, hasta que Jonouchi se separo bruscamente, moviendo sus orejas de un lado a otro, mirando las ventanas y la puerta.

- Alguien esta cerca ... – y antes que pudiera decir algo Seth, el rubio salió corriendo en su forma canina.

Los pasillos de la gran mansión estaban oscuros, ya la noche caía con la tormenta. La servidumbre se había ido a dormir, y de seguro que por culpa del temporal, no se percataban de los ruidos extraños que los animales podían detectar.

El gran labrador subió las escaleras, hasta llegar al primer descanso, deteniéndose abruptamente, enfocando su vista a uno de los tantos pasillos de ala este. El gato, que lo seguía de cerca lo miro extrañado, hasta que este le hizo señas que siguiera hasta la habitación del amo. Ni el maullido lo detuvo, el perro salto la baranda cayendo al piso y de allí, perderse en las sombras. Seth termino de subir apresuradamente, corriendo hasta casi el final del pasillo. Truenos y relámpagos partieron el cielo fuertemente, estremeciendo los grandes ventanales.

El ruido de algo rompiéndose alerto al ojiazul, mirando detenidamente la ventana rota y las cortinas moviéndose por el viento. El piso estaba mojado por la lluvia y sentía a su vez detrás de la puerta, alguien rasguñaba y maullaba. Se levanto perezoso, hasta la misma, abriéndola, y de allí cayendo al suelo por el sorpresivo salto del gato negro. Mokuba sonrió tomándolo en brazos y acariciándolo, pero el animal no se movía, sus pupilas, ahora negras, miraba detenidamente a uno de los rincones de la habitación.

Los ladridos desesperados, en la planta baja, alerto al muchacho, para luego levantarse, y girarse para tomar la bata a los pies de la cama. Pero el gato negro no lo dejo moverse ... estaba a un metro de distancia de este, todo su cuerpo se levantaba erizado, mirando hacia un costado de la ventana rota; su larga cola estaba totalmente levantada, y sus garras a la vista.

- Seth? Que sucede? – el ojiazul dijo temeroso.

- Sorprendente mascota ... – una vos gruesa se escucho despacio, provocando que este retrocediera.

- Quién esta ahí? Que quiere? – se pego a la pared, tratando de buscar el interruptor de la luz.

- Es inútil ... la tormenta provoco un ... leve corto circuito ... jejeje – el hombre apenas se dejo ver entre las sombras - ... Por lo menos las alarmas no funcionaran por el momento y así ... terminar mi trabajo ... – unos ojos morados relucieron cuando un gran relámpago ilumino la habitación. Provocando que el mismo gato maullara enojado, aun más fuerte.

- Porque esta aquí ...? Viene a matarme ... verdad? – Mokuba estaba nervioso, pero aun así, conservaba su actitud tranquila.

- La inteligencia del menor de los Kaiba no es solo un rumor ... – el hombre se acerco, un poco mas, mostrando todo su rostro. Un muchacho de unos veintiséis años, de cabello largo, tricolor. Sus ojos morados sobresaltaban la oscuridad, estaba vestido todo de cuero negro, pantalón a la cadera, una chaqueta sin mangas, mostrando su pecho un tatuaje egipcio antiguo – Mi dicen Yami, un gusto ... – hizo una reverencia, en forma de burla - ... La palabra "matar" no me agrada mucho ... – dijo moviendo su mano, como si espantara algunos pensamientos - ... Prefiero la de "resolver inconvenientes" – el hombre se fue acercando, pero el gato negro frente a él no se lo haría fácil, se abalanzo contra el, encarando la cara, precisamente los ojos, pero este no calculo que podría prevenir tal ataque.

- SETH! – Mokuba grito cuando vio al felino volar por los aires, contra una de la paredes, y de allí caer al suelo prácticamente reventado. Tanto la pared, donde había golpeado, y el suelo se lleno de sangre rápidamente.

- Basta de juegos ... – dijo el tricolor tomando por sorpresa al ojiazul, sosteniéndolo por la garganta y allí estrellarlo contra la puerta. De entre sus ropas saco una daga - ... Te concederé una muerte rápida ... no te preocupes – dijo mostrando el filo, provocando que los ojos azules se abrieran enormemente asustados. Hizo su brazo hacia atrás, para darle una estocada limpia y profunda, pero algo lo empujo sorpresivamente, lanzándolo hacia donde estaba la cama, golpeándose contra la mesa de luz – Que demonios! – grito confundido, mientras se levantaba y trataba de enfocar la figura que estaba frente a este.

- Nadie tocara a mi amo ... – el asesino miro detenidamente la figura que protegía al ojiazul. Otro relámpago fue lo suficientemente fuerte, para iluminar la habitación, mostrando así por completo al muchacho. Frente a él, se encontraba Seth en forma humana, su cola estaba caída, y goteaba un liquido espeso, mientras que una de sus orejas estaba totalmente destrozada, cuya sangre bajaba por sus cabellos y así cubriendo un poco el rostro. Sus pupilas azules, resaltaba mucho mas en la oscuridad.

- Seth ... – murmuro Mokuba, cuando lo vio frente a él, dándole la espalda, cubriéndolo. Estaba por tocarlo cuando, desde la planta baja, se escucharon varias detonaciones de armas, ladridos y gritos.

- Amo ... Huya de aquí ... – la vos del felino se escucho seria y fría - ... busque a Farel y huya ... no se preocupe por nosotros ... – el castaño se había inclinado un poco, hacia delante, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, adoptando la misma posición anterior cuando estaba en su forma animal.

- Fantástico ... – Yami dijo sonriendo, mientras tocaba su pecho, donde estaba el tatuaje - ... Nunca CREI en los cuentos de viejos ... - murmuro despacio – Vete ... niño ... escapa ... y trata de llegar hasta la verja principal de la mansión ... si logras pasarla, prometo no buscarte para matarte ... – sus ojos morados relucían maliciosamente, mientras sonreía entusiasmado sin quitarle la vista al gato humano.

- No ... – el ojiazul se negaba, estaba por protestar cuando la mirada de Seth lo hizo temblar.

- He dicho que te largues Mokuba! – le grito al mismo tiempo que se movía rápidamente, lo empujaba fuera de la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

El lugar se quedo a oscuras, la lluvia era aun más fuerte. Los ojos morados se encontraban con las pupilas azules.

- Pensé que era simples leyendas, las que contaba que ciertos animales podían adoptar la forma humana, conservando solo sus colas y sus orejas. Que podían reencarnar años tras años, décadas tras décadas, siglos, hasta milenios, sin perder su alma, sus recuerdos. Pero siendo solo una maldición eterna hasta que encontraran el perdón de los dioses – una gran carcajada salió de sus labios – Increíble! – dijo entusiasmado.

- Eres la descendencia de asesinos antiguos ... – la vos de Seth seguía siendo fría.

- En realidad soy de la realeza ... – sonrió mientras tocaba el tatuaje – Según la hermana de un anticuario egipcio, soy de la rama de los faraones, donde hubo uno respetable, amado y adorado por los mortales, pero también dicen que se volvió loco por la traición de alguien muy cercano a él ... – su sonrisa se pronuncio aun mas, cuando se percato de aquel gato humano se tensaba por unos momentos - ... Que su hombre de confianza, había tomado a su amante de turno y mientras había una guerra contra los ladrones de tumbas, el huyo con el cuerpo moribundo de aquel ... un mendigo, encontrado en las calles de Estigia y trasladado hasta el mismísimo palacio como pago de una deuda de un comerciante de mascotas sexuales ... un esclavo idiota ... – inconscientemente, el castaño formaba sus dedos en garras, ante la mirada victoriosa del tricolor.

- El no era un esclavo! – Seth grito fuera de sí, abalanzándose contra Yami.

El asesino, de entre sus ropas saco otra daga mas, enfrentándolo, moviéndolas en el aire, mientras trataba que las garras no tocaran su piel, provocando simples rasguños. Seth viéndose impedido para desgarrarlo, movió rápidamente sus piernas, tratándolo de barrer con la derecha, y así tirarlo al suelo, pero el tricolor era rápido, y saltaba en cada intento.


	3. Tercera Parte

**The Cat and The Dog**

**YuGiOh! – The Pet of Horror**

**by Kaede Sakuragi**

**-----------------**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA :**No permitamos que el **PLAGIO** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi adherida a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.

**-----------------**

Después de quedarse unos segundos mirando la puerta cerrada, decidió salir de allí rápidamente. Mokuba solo llevaba un pijama de color arena ( N.a.: sin comentarios XD), descalzo, sus ojos estaban mojados, pero aun así, él no había querido llorar. Llego hasta las escaleras, asomándose por un momento, percatándose que estaba despejado. Al fondo, al terminar la alfombra, se podía ver la puerta abierta, de par en par, siendo azotada por el viento, y el agua de lluvia casi llegando hasta el vestíbulo.

Tenia miedo, estaba realmente aterrorizado, alguien había querido matarlo, alguien lo quería desaparecer. Su corazón latía apresuradamente, las lagrimas salieron abruptamente, sin poder detenerlas, esto no le estaba pasando. Quería despertar de la pesadilla, y así encontrarse con su gato y su perro a la par de la cama, con su padre sonriéndole en el desayuno y con Farel yendo a pasear.

Pero la realidad golpe duramente su mente, y sin dudarlo, bajo rápidamente las escaleras en dirección de la cocina, debía saber si la servidumbre estaba bien, había escuchado disparos y algunos gritos, rogaba que no hubiera nadie herido. La puerta de la misma se abrió con cuidado, encontrándose todo a oscuras, agradecía que la conocía de memoria, ya que muchas veces había entrado a hurtadillas para robar una rebanada de pastel, de vez en cuando. Sus pies descalzos sintieron algo suave y pegajoso por debajo, el aroma a la lluvia llegaba a sus sentidos, viendo una de las ventanas rotas. Un gran trueno iluminó la estancia, encontrándose con algunas cosas de las estanterías desparramadas por el piso, y de allí, en un rincón, el mayordomo y las dos criadas, atadas y amordazadas. Estaba por acercárseles rápidamente, cuando alguien lo sujeto por la cintura y le tapo la boca, asustándolo.

- Valla... valla... miren que tenemos aquí...! – un sujeto le hablaba al oído, mientras una luz potente iluminaba sus ojos - Si es el blanco ... de seguro el maldito de Yami encontró algo más interesante ... – la luz que alumbraba a Mokuba se movió para iluminar los rostros de los que estaban atados - ... Tendré que terminar el trabajo yo solo ... Lastima que mi compañero esta de seguro entreteniéndose con el hermoso chofer ... jejejeje – la vos detrás le pareció molesta, por lo cual le propino un codazo en las costillas, logrando así que lo soltara y dejara caer la linterna – Maldito crió ...! – grito furioso mientras se abalanzaba contra el ojiazul.

Mokuba se resbalo intentando alejarse, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando aquel sujeto estaba por atacarlo ... pero ni siquiera llego a acercársele.

Un gran alarido de dolor reino todo el lugar, pero los gruñidos de un animal salvaje los acoplaba perfectamente ...

La luz de la linterna ilumino sin querer al atacante, que estaba tirado en el suelo, apoyado entra una de las heladeras, sujetándose el brazo, el cual estaba desgarrado desde el codo hasta la mano, quedando inutilizado. Los ojos marrones del sujeto, se abrieron asustados cuando se percataron de la presencia de la gran bestia que lo había atacado.

Frente a él, un joven rubio, de ojos melados, mostraba sus garras manchadas de sangre, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, mostrando sus dientes, la cola dorada estaba levantada, quieta, mientras ambas orejas estaban alertas.

- Nadie toca a mi amo ... – pronuncio fríamente. El sujeto estaba paralizado, mirando con horror aquel perro humano.

- Jonouchi ... – el pelinegro pronuncio despacio, para luego abalanzarse hacia él, y abrazarlo.

- Amo Mokuba ... – el rubio dijo sorprendido mientras su cola y orejas se relajaban inconscientemente - ... no se preocupe ... estamos aquí para protegerlo ... – con una de sus garras acaricio aquellos cabellos oscuros - ... Desate a los demás ... y escóndanse ... hay mas gente afuera ... – el perro humano lo separo.

- Seth ... esta arriba ... estaba herido ... y yo ... – el pelinegro hablaba rápido y nervioso, pero fue callado por los dedos del rubio.

- Shhhh ... ese gato pulguiento es mas fuerte que un toro ... No se preocupe Amo ... – lo despeino cariñosamente.

- Amo Mokuba ... – se escucho la vos del chofer algo agitada, que aparecía por la puerta trasera de la cocina, acercándose cojeando – Gracias al cielo ... Esta bien ... – el castaño de ojos verdes lo abrazo.

- Farel ... que sucedió? – el ojiazul pudo observar que estaba herido, y sus ropas desgarradas.

- No se preocupe ... Jonouchi me salvo ... – le dio una sonrisa leve.

- Deben salir de aquí ... – la vos del rubio fue seria y ruda.

Todos allí lo miraron sorprendidos y temerosos. El perro humano miraba con rabia, mostrando sus colmillos hacia la puerta que conducía al pasillo.

- Amo Mokuba ... debemos escondernos ... – James hablo muy despacio, luego de ser desatado por Farel. Quien sujeto el brazo del muchacho y lo arrastraba hasta la sección de servicio. El pelinegro quiso decir algo, pero la mirada del rubio era la misma que Seth le había dado cuando lo saco de la habitación, salvándole la vida.

La cocina estaba fría, y oscura, ya que la linterna había sido rota por Jonouchi, y el atacante golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta, a tres metros de ella. Sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro, escuchando los pasos lentos y pesados que se acercaban hasta donde él estaba preparado para atacar. Su cola se tenso al darse cuenta que el intruso se había detenido solo a centímetros de la misma y dudaba en entrar. Jonouchi sonrió, o era demasiado inteligente o simplemente estúpido. Pero los miles de disparos que impactaron en la entrada, lo hizo tirarse al piso y pensar en la primera opción.

La puerta fue pateada bruscamente, cayendo al piso, ya que las bisagras no resistieron el maltrato de una ametralladora. Uno de los tantos truenos de la noche, ilumino a medias la cocina, lo suficiente para que los ojos caninos pudieran observar la figura que aparecía debajo del marco, apuntando con una luz especial para la oscuridad.

En su forma canina salió debajo de la mesa, donde se había refugiado, sorprendiéndolo, actuando rápidamente y atacándolo a la yugular, provocando una mordida fatal. Los gritos del hombre se escucho por todo el lugar, alertando algunos que estaba afuera. Jonouchi largo su presa, ya muerta, empezando a correr en zigzag, ya que las ráfagas de disparos eran demasiadas.

Corrió lo más rápido posible, la raza a la cual pertenecía, era característica de su agilidad y velocidad, y no se iba a dejar ganar por unos mercenarios. Los dos primeros que habían entrado por la puerta principal, intentaban en vano herirlo, ni siquiera lograron impedir que el perro se les acercara y los atacara, desgarrando el rostro de uno, y volteando al otro, mordiéndolo en uno de los brazos. Pero se alejo rápidamente, cuando más hombres provenían del ala este, donde ya había peleado con algunos, saliendo de allí hasta el jardín, encontrando a los perros de la casa muertos.

Rápidamente rodeo la mansión, llegando hasta el otro lado, por donde se suponía que estaba el gran salón de reuniones. Volviendo a su forma humana, abrió lentamente uno de los grandes ventanales, su cola y sus orejas estaban alertas captando cada movimiento y sonido en el lugar. Sus pasos eran rápidos y silenciosos, se desplazo entre las sombras de los pasillos, llegando hasta el gran estudio donde el difunto Gozaburo Kaiba pasaba el tiempo. Sospechaba que todo aquello no era solo para matar al joven Mokuba, el olor desagradable de aquel sujeto estaba impregnado en algunos de los hombres que había atacado. Tatsumi Muraki era la escoria que Seth le había dicho, al leer detenidamente los archivos que había copiado.

El sonido de un aleteo cerca del techo, tomo por sorpresa, provocando un gruñido. Un cuervo negro gritaba desesperado, mientras movía sus alas y algunas de sus plumas caían lentamente. La puerta del despacho se abrió, sorprendiendo al rubio, que ágilmente se oculto detrás de una de las armaduras que poseía aquel pasillo de adorno. El mercenario apunto a todos lados, buscando el ruido que lo había hecho salir. El chillido del animal lo hizo distraer, apuntándolo, cosa que Jonouchi aprovecho y lo ataco.

Ágilmente entro al despacho, y se oculto detrás de unos libreros, los cuales eran destrozados por las balas que le disparaban. Dentro había dos hombres mas, intentando matarlo, al verlo entrar furtivamente. El rubio estaba por transformarse nuevamente en perro cuando aquel cuervo del pasillo apareció abruptamente, gritando y chillando, atacando hacia la cara de uno de ellos. Esa distracción la aprovecho el perro humano para abalanzarse al otro y allí, con sus garras, poderlo desarmar. El cuervo fue lanzado contra la ventana, por el hombre, pero no previno que de atrás, el rubio lo golpeara con un pisa papeles.

El lugar quedo en silencio, afuera solo llovía copiosamente, y a lo lejos el sonido de los truenos.

Dio un gran suspiro, apoyándose en el escritorio con una mano, mientas la otra se sostenía el lado derecho de sus costillas. Sonrió por lo bajo, una de las tantas balas lo había herido. Camino despacio, cansado, hasta donde el cuervo había caído, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar ningún rastro del mismo. Bufo maldiciendo y agradeciendo al bicharraco, para luego girarse y ver la computadora que estaba allí. No había energía, por lo cual no estaba seguro si los documentos que Seth había sacado, aun los conservaban.

Un sonido extraño, en el vestíbulo de la gran casa llamo su atención, sus orejas caninas se movían de un lado a otro, y su olfato estaba algo cargado por la lluvia. Tomo un poco de aire, y sigilosamente salió de allí.

-------------------

El viento se había calmado, apenas los árboles se mecían, pero aun así, la lluvia caía. Como si el cielo estuviera de acuerdo, disgustado por aquel momento el cual un joven de ojos azules sufría. El cielo protesto cuando lo vio caer al suelo, con el labio partido y de seguro alguna costilla rota, el gran Zeus mando sus poderosos rayos, donde ilumino todo aquel cielo negro, mostrando unos ojos amarillos furiosos.

La cola negra apenas se movía, sus orejas rasgadas pero aun así estaban levantadas, y sus ojos azules irradiaban furia. Jonouchi pudo observar que Seth, estaba en el medio de la escalera, a unos escalones del cuerpo golpeado de Mokuba, el cual estaba atado y herido. Frente a este, el hombre de los ojos pálidos, mostraba un rostro serio y enojado, apuntando con su arma el cuerpo del pequeño, y de allí mirando fijamente al gato humano. El rubio quiso ocultarse entre las sombras antes que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, pero fue sorprendido.

- Alguien una vez me dijo ... que mi destino estaba sellado por culpa de dos animales ... – Tatsumi Muraki hablaba despacio, pero lo suficiente para que aquellas bestias lo escucharan. Mientras se giraba y miraba al rubio - ... pero nunca me imagine que fueran ustedes ... – haciendo señas con el arma, para que se acercara a la escalera.

- Porque? – Mokuba pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

- Porque? Trabaje duro por varios años para Gozaburo y en ninguno de ellos tomo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho por la empresa – sonrió de costado sarcásticamente - ...Y pensar que su hijo prodigio iba ser el encargado de todo ... Que desilusión al enterarse que su preferido era homosexual ... jejeje – empezó a reírse histéricamente - ... Y pensar que me costo casi nada poder llenarle la cabeza para que lo pudiera echar de la casa y de allí tener el camino libre – Mokuba abrió sus ojos un poco mas, sorprendido.

- Fuiste tu! ... – dijo despacio - ... FUISTE TÚ EL MALDITO QUE LOS DELATO! – el pelinegro se levanto del piso furioso, abalanzándose contra Tatsumi. Tirandolo al piso, y pateándolo descontroladamente, ya que aun estaba atado - ... Tu fuiste el culpable del accidente ...! TÚ LOS MATASTES ! MALDITO INFELIZ ...! ... BANG ...

Ambos animales, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. El cuerpo del muchacho de los ojos azules y cabello negro, salió expulsado por el impulso de la bala.

- MOKUBA! – las dos mascotas gritaron, corriendo hasta él. Todo su pecho estaba lleno de sangre.

- Duele ... – dijo despacio, mientras que se miraba la gran herida, manchando sus ropas.

- No ... no puedes morirte ... Amo ... no ... – Jonouchi lo había abrazado, colocando su cabeza en su regazo.

- Jeje ... – el pelinegro mostró una sonrisa cálida, mientras se giraba y observaba la mirada azul del gato – desátame ... – dijo despacio, para luego extender su mano, para poder tocar su rostro - ... Si mi hermano estuviera aquí ... ... ... ... ... ... – pero la frase quedo a medio decir. La mano del muchacho callo precipitadamente al piso, inerte.

El cielo grito con un gran trueno, las lagrimas se convirtieron en una sudestada, y la impotencia en un gran relámpago, incendiando varios árboles de aquella mansión.

Tatsumi empezó a reírse, mientras se levantaba.

Gran error. Los ojos de Seth se mostraron blancos, y los de Jonouchi rojos. Una gran aura de venganza salía de sus cuerpos. El sacerdote, empezó a recitar conjuros antiguos, mientras que el otro se ponía en posición de ataque ante el castaño de ojos amarillos. Todo estaba preparado para el ataque ... Ambas bestias se abalanzaron contra el asesino, pero solo llegaron a medio camino.

- Reino de las sombras ... – se escucho detrás de ellos. Desorientándolos, distrayéndolos, para luego ser envueltos, ambos, por una gran oscuridad ... y desaparecer.

En su ultimo aliento, aquel llamado Yami, había salvado a su jefe de la muerte segura. Su pecho relucía aquel tatuaje, con la forma del ojo del milenio, invocando los poderes ancestrales.

El cuerpo inerte del muchacho rodó por las escaleras, las heridas causadas por las garras de aquel gato humano había sido fatales, pero aun así, consiguiendo ayudarlo.

Las sirenas se escuchaban de lejos. Tatsumi Muraki salió de allí como llego, por la puerta principal. Minutos mas tarde, la casa era rodeada por varios autos policías, ambulancias pero no se pudo hacer nada por los cuerpos que habían allí. Por culpa de la tormenta llegaron tarde.

**Fin ...**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**----**

**... del Flash Back **

**( N.A.: cayeron xD ... ajajjajajja pensaron que lo terminaría ahí ... XDDD ajajjaja ... culpen a Nakuru que me dio la idea en su ultimo fic de YuGiOh ... XDDDD ... seguimos con la historia XDDD matta neeeeeeeeeeee! )**

El relato del Conde D, se corto de repente, cuando vio que alguien entraba por la puerta de su tienda. Con su mejor sonrisa, dejo la taza de té, y se acerco al sujeto que traía algo en sus manos.

León levanto su ceja derecha, cuando vio que aquel era un mensajero de una florería prestigiosa, y traía un gran ramo de rosas blancas, rojas y amarillas, regando un aroma a rosas por toda la tienda. Se levanto algo molesto, cuando vio que "D" se entretenía leyendo una tarjeta, que acompañaba aquellas flores. Su rostro mostraba felicidad, y algo de tristeza.

- Sucede algo? – el rubio se atrevió a preguntar cuando lo vio casi por llorar. Tocando su hombro, para que lo mirara, pero la reacción del otro lo sorprendió.

El detective abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, al sentir los labios cálidos del dueño de la tienda de mascota, pero su desconcierto solo duro segundos, ya que instintivamente, rodeo su cintura, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo y cerrando sus ojos, profundizando aquel beso.

- No pasa nada ... – aquel hombre exótico chino, dijo despacio cuando rompió el beso.

- De quien son las flores? – el rubio pregunto algo molesto, por ser quien sea el que iluminara sus ojos bicolores.

- Solo un agradecimiento ... mi hermoso León ... – deposito un corto beso, y se giro dirigiéndose a la cocina. El detective parpadeo varias veces, para luego seguirlo.

- "D" ... termina de contarme la historia ... – le dijo algo molesto.

- Pero si ahí termina ... detective ... – el conde no lo miraba, solo se dedicaba a arreglar aquellas flores en un gran jarrón verde chino.

- Conde ... – reprocho el rubio, solo consiguiendo una pequeña sonrisa del otro – No soy estúpido, sé que algo mas paso. Porque si no me hubiera enterado desde hace ya dos meses de lo sucedido ... además usted dijo ... – siguió diciendo molesto, pero fue callado abruptamente por otro beso que le saco el aliento. Casi olvidando el reproche - ... Eso es trampa ... "D" ... – murmuro despacio cuando apenas se separaron, pero aun así, estaban muy cerca sus bocas.

- Toda la vida es una trampa ... León ... – lo beso nuevamente despacio, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de aquel detective, que poseía un aroma tan atrayente. Las manos del rubio acariciaban la espalda del chino, posándose luego sobre sus nalgas y allí tocarlas atrevidamente. Un leve gemido salió de los labios de aquel exótico hombre, para luego ser atacado por unos en el cuello, dándole pequeños de espasmos excitándolo aun más - ... Quien hace trampa ahora ... mi hermoso felino rey de las bestias ... – dijo seductoramente, mientras sus ojos relucían de lujuria.

- Termine la historia, y de seguro que obtendrá una buena recompensa ... mi hermosa joya ... – mordió el labio inferior, mientras movía sus caderas, refregando ambas hombrías semi erectas debajo de la ropa.

- Tengo algo mejor en mente ... – murmuro "D" mientras despacio lo dirigía hasta el fondo del local, donde uno de los tantos pasillos llevaban a la habitación del chino.

Aquel lugar tenia una decoración sacada de las mil y una noches. La cama estaba rodeada de velos blancos, que caían hasta el suelo, el cual estaba cubierto por varios almohadones de distintos colores fríos. La gran cama estaba cubierta por una manta negra, y debajo, sabanas de seda del mismo color. Los muebles eran rústicos, y elegantes, oscuros como las paredes.

León besaba apasionadamente aquel dueño de la tienda, como si el mundo se estuviera por terminar, desprendiendo el chengosan casi desesperado, provocando una leve sonrisa del otro. Tanto su chaqueta, como su camisa quedaron en el suelo, sintiendo las filosas uñas de su joya, marcándolo como siempre de su propiedad, mientras él se ocupaba de dejar su sello en el cuello. Un gemido doloroso salió de aquellos labios rojos, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

Ambas miradas demostraban lujuria, y a la vez amor. Pero nunca esas palabras habían salido de sus labios.

"D" volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez haciéndolo levantar y quedar él sentado a la orilla de la cama, mientras el rubio parado frente a él. Beso su abdomen, mientras acariciaba el pecho y jugaba con sus pezones, sacando varios gemidos del detective, lentamente fue bajando hasta el abultado cierre del pantalón, donde con los dientes lo fue abriendo. Los dedos del rubio, se entrelazaban con los cabellos negros del conde, mientras trataba de no gritar o sacar su lado rudo y poseerlo bruscamente.

Con sus dedos finos, fue despojando del pantalón, dejándolo solo en bóxer, que sobre ellos el chino mordía la tela, provocando desesperación en el detective. Algo que había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo había disfrutado como con aquel hombre.

- "D" ...! – casi grito el detective al sentir la cavidad humedad de su boca, rodeando su hombría. Se aferró a los cabellos largos, y empezó a marcar un ritmo, pero al entre abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta que su amante aun estaba vestido.

Abruptamente lo separo de su cuerpo, para luego, sin dejar que le preguntara nada, lo levanto jalándolo del brazo y besarlo apasionadamente mientras que de un tirón, rompiendo los sujetadores del traje, lo desvestía desesperadamente.

- León ...! – dijo casi sorprendido, el de ojos bicolor, al no reconocer tal acción y la mirada de lujuria desenfrenada.

- Mira lo que provocas ... – el tono de vos era tan sensual y provocativo, que el chino se ruborizo totalmente y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

Ambos cayeron en la cama, se arrastraron hasta debajo de las sabanas, mientras sus manos recorrían cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Los gemidos eran aplacados por besos, las caricias reemplazadas por alguna lengua deseosa de buscar lugares erógenos, mientras que las palabras eran solo dichas con acciones.

Las yemas de los dedos del rubio, recorrían despacio la espalda blanca, llegando hasta su final y allí adentrándose entre sus nalgas, buscando aquel punto donde le gustaba escuchar a su joya orientar gritar de placer. Un dedo, luego otro y finalmente un tercero se abrían paso, mientras que el cuerpo debajo de él, se retorcía como si fuera poseído. Los labios rojos se veían entre abiertos, que no pudo aguantar besarlos. Un beso tierno, mientras las caricias eran de más.

- Lo amo demasiado ... – las palabras salieron como brisa calidad golpeando su rostro, provocando que lo mirara detenidamente. Los movimientos cesaron, el tiempo se congelo y los ojos bicolores empezaron a cristalizarse cuando no vio alguna reacción de su amante. Cerro sus ojos, se abrazo a él, y escondió su rostro en la curva del cuello.

- Y ... yo con locura ... – las palabras salieron despacio, impactando como agujas en sus oídos. Provocando levantar su rostro mirándolo sorprendido.

Las palabras fueron de mas, en ese momento, ya que el beso apasionado, y la intromisión a su cuerpo bruscamente, le dieron como respuesta a "D" que el detective era suyo, como él mismo le pertenecía al rubio.

Los movimientos debajo de las sabanas iban y venían, mientras los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes. La puerta fue cerrada totalmente del cuarto, para luego escuchar el murmullo entre las jaulas, dando la buena vista, al nuevo integrante de la tienda.

La tienda fue cerrada despacio, para no hacer mucho ruido. Las flores colocada en el salón para que todos vieran las hermosas rosas y el aroma se esparciera por el lugar. La bandeja de té, fue llevada a la cocina, el resto de pastel guardado.

Q-chan revoloteaba alrededor de quien se encargaría de darle de comer, ya que su amo estaba ocupado. La sonrisa de aquel muchacho se pronuncio aun más, cuando vio el rostro de la pequeña criatura lleno de crema, por culpa de uno de los trozos de pastel.

- Esta rico ... verdad ... – su vos suave era cálida, mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza del murciélago - ... Vamos a dormir ... ya que no podemos hacer mucho ruido ... – le guiño el ojo, mientras cerraba las puerta al pasillo de la trastienda.

El teléfono móvil de su bolsillo empezó a sonar, mientras se adentraba cada vez mas a la oscuridad de aquel lugar.

- Antul al teléfono ... quien ser tu? – dijo cómicamente, mientras despejaba uno de sus cabellos negros del rostro, y acomodaba unas plumas que estaban adheridas al mismo. Sus ojos claros relucieron divertidos al sentir casi el reniego del otro lado - ... Yo también te amo ... – su vos era divertida - ... Si ... si ... ya las recibió, pero las fotos se la entregare luego ... digamos que ahora esta ocupado ... – una sonrisa picara pinto su rostro - ... Claro ... lo mismo que quisiera hacerte a ti ... Lucio hermoso ... – una pequeña carcajada se escucho de sus labios, mientras colgaba. Aquel abogado le había cortado por decir disparates.

Suspiro cansado, pero estaba satisfecho. Con su trabajo hecho, sabia que su amo le daría una oportunidad, y si probaba el amor sincero de aquel sujeto de los ojos verdes, seria el animal más feliz del planeta.

Ya en su habitación, se desnudo y se recostó sobre aquel colchón de plumas negras. Entre sus dedos, dos fotografías lo hacían reír melancólicamente.

**Flash Back**

Las noticias no decían nada sobre el incidente, ni la policía había dicho algo sobre el atraco de la mansión. Lucio Méndez se había encargado de que cualquier información no llegara hasta los cinco grandes, y de allí a Tatsumi Muraki. Los tres días habían pasado rápidamente, mientras que usaba cualquier conexión posible para averiguar lo que sucedió realmente en aquel lugar, la noche de la gran sudestada en Cuidad Dominio.

Estaba nervioso, las cosas previstas hace tres días atrás, se habían sido echadas a la basura cuando el pelinegro había sido baleado. Gran fue su sorpresa, hasta lloro al lado de aquel cuerpo tirado en el suelo. Parecía que los Kaiba sufrían una maldición, porque todo los integrantes habían sufrido un percance misterioso.

Miro la hora, por décima vez, apenas habían pasado dos minutos. Después del las doce del medio día, la Corporación Kaiba pasaba a manos de aquel sujeto de los ojos amarillos. Sabia que era responsable de la muerte de varios en aquella mansión, pero no tenia pruebas.

Cerro sus ojos cansados, aquella mirada azul le había quitado el sueño hacia ya dos días, prometiéndole que todo saldría bien, y que encerrarían a Muraki por asesinato de la familia Kaiba. Pero que le diera tiempo.

- Es lo que no tengo ... – murmuro en vos alta, mientras sus nervios lo traicionaban y trataba de no llorar por la impotencia y angustia que sentía en ese momento.

Sonrió irónicamente, aquel muchacho de cabellos negros, con adornos de plumas, había aparecido de la nada mientras esperaba que la policía revisara los alrededores. Estaba tan en sí mismo que ni siquiera lo había sentido acercarse, y hasta que lo tuvo a su lado, lo vio vestido con una gabardina larga negra. Se había asustado, pensaba que era uno de los terroristas, pero cuando le dijo que estaba allí para ayudar a unos amigos que fueron desaparecidos por culpa del muchacho que estaba al pie de la escalera, muerto. No sabia como reaccionar, interiormente quiso creerle, pero con todo lo que había pasado. " Deme tiempo, y traeré respuestas". Bufo molesto y nervioso, era lo menos que tenia.

La puerta fue golpeada suavemente, mostrando a una secretaria nueva, que despacio le decía que todos estaban ya reunidos en la sala de juntas. Solo asintió con la cabeza. Al quedar solo, se dirigió al baño, mojo su rostro y se miro agotado. Debía tener una batalla dura para poder conservar la empresa.

Se encamino por los pasillos con la frente en alto, suspiro antes de poder entrar y enfrentarse a todos los socios. La puerta se abrió despacio, las miradas de nueve personas se concentraron en aquellos ojos verdes que recorría la sala de juntas.

- Señor Méndez, donde esta su protegido, el señor Kaiba ... – uno de los hombres hablo con una media sonrisa de costado - ... Sabe muy bien que si no esta presente puede perder todo derecho en esta empresa, quedando de testigo frente al juez que sigue siendo un niño irresponsable ... – Lucio solo se limito a mirarlo con desprecio, mientras se sentaba en su lugar, frente al hombre que había leído el testamento y dos escribanos.

- El señor Kaiba sabe perfectamente que tiene que estar presente ... Señor ... – respondió con molestia - ... Por eso mismo tengo un permiso de puño y letra de un medico de prestigio indicando que el Señor Mokuba Kaiba esta indispuesto para asistir a esta reunión, dejando todo a mi cargo – el silencio reino por unos momentos para luego escucharse un murmullo molesto.

- Indispuesto? – Tatsumi Muraki hablo con saña, mientras mostraba una sonrisa triunfante - ... Acaso quiere conseguir mas tiempo para poder refutar el testamento que su padre dicto? – el silencio volvió a reinar el lugar, hasta que uno de los cinco grandes hablo.

- Tiene razón ... esto es un insulta a los que estamos aquí ... – el hombre se giro, mirando detenidamente al juez - ... Como vera, esto es una locura de aquel jovencito ... No me explico como su padre pudo pensar en dejarle la compañía, con tanta irresponsabilidad la llevara a la quiebra ... – Muraki solo sonreía.

- Que clase de abogado es usted, en amparar tal locura ... – el hombre al lado del ojos amarillos, con su vos chillona, reprocho con desprecio.

- El mismo que pone no solo las leyes en sus casos si no hasta su alma ... No de los que les importa cuanto llenaran el bolsillo ... – respondió molesto.

- Esto es un insulto! – el hombre gordo de los socios, se levanto abruptamente.

- Inaudito ...! Que se piensa en poder insultar así a un abogado de prestigio! – dijo otro, mientras entre sí murmuraban con molestia.

- Señor Méndez ... – el juez hablo despacio, haciendo callar a todos en la sala – Sé que esta situación es delicada pero tiene que entender que aquí los abogados de los señores, tiene razón, si el Señor Kaiba no esta presente, debo apelar que es un irresponsable – y antes que lo interrumpiera, viendo que Lucia protestaría, continuo - ... El testamento es especifico, si ninguno de los hijos del señor Gozaburo Kaiba están presentes, debo dar la presidencia de esta compañía al tutor legal – el ojos verdes cerro sus puños furioso, pero la ley y el testamento así lo dictaba - ... Yo Juez Legal de la Corte de Domino ... – empezó a leer un documento - ... En el día de la fecha, declaro que la Corporación Kaiba, y sus Bienes quedaran a cargo de ... Tat ... – los gritos de alguien, detrás de la puerta interrumpieron abruptamente la lectura.

Se podía escuchar como alguien impedía que entrara a la sala, y que llamaban a seguridad. La puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando como una de las secretarias trataba de sacar a un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños, y esta era sujetada del brazo para sacarla del camino, detrás de ellos aparecían dos guardias de seguridad, que traba en vano de arrastrar a alguien que les gritaba que los demandaría por acoso y brutalidad.

- Que sucede aquí? – uno de los cinco grandes hablo en vos alta enojado.

- Disculpe las molestias ... – otra secretaria entraba apresuradamente, mientras era seguido por un joven de cabellos negros - ... Pero los señores dicen que deben estar presentes en esta reunión ... pero ya les he dicho que ... – la pobre muchacha fue interrumpida.

- Antul Yohanes ... – se presento el morocho - ... Abogado del Señor Kaiba ... – Lucio miro sorprendido, era el mismo sujeto vestido con un traje italiano negro con gris, al estilo gangster. Mientras este, extendía una tarjeta de presentación hacia él.

- Esto es un atropello ... – dijo el abogado de Muraki - ... Seguridad ... saque a estas personas de aquí ... – mirando al juez - ... Como le dije esto es inaudito ... – mirando al ojos verdes - ... Su cliente es un mocoso irresponsable, mandar a otro abogado para hacer tiempo es realmente una locura ... además ...

- Usted se equivoca ... Señor ... – Antul irrumpió al cara de aguilucho, que lo miro con desprecio - ... Yo vengo a representar al Señor Kaiba ... no al joven Mokuba ... – de un portafolio que llevaba, saco unos papeles entregándose al juez.

- Pero que locura dice! – dijo uno de los empresarios - ... Si hay solo un Kaiba!

- Legalmente somos dos los hijos de Gozaburo Kaiba ... mi padre ... – el hombre que estaba debajo del marco de la puerta, el cual una de las secretarias había impedido la entrada, hablo despacio - ... Seto Kaiba ... un gusto ... – los rostros de los que estaban allí, palidecieron de repente. Como no se dieron cuenta de que aquel muchacho de ojos azules y de cabellos castaños, era la viva imagen del difunto Gozaburo, en los años de juventud, que vestía un traje color arena.

- Imposible ... – murmuro despacio Muraki, quien fue el que más fue impactado.

- Sorprendido? ... – la vos detrás de Seto, lo hizo temblar inconscientemente - ... Si ... creo que recuerdas mis ojos ... verdad? – el muchacho de ojos mieles, brillaban con algo de rencor, contrastando con sus cabellos rubios, que estaba vestido con un traje verde oscuro.

Los hombres en aquella sala no entendían absolutamente nada, cosa que el morocho aprovecho y entrego un sobre amarillo al juez.

- Aquí esta la carta de puño y letra del señor Kaiba. Aquella que dice que las cosas son dejadas al nombre de mi cliente, y además que la tutoría y demás cosas quedan al nombre de su abogado, Lucio Méndez, como consejero legal, y socio mayoritario deja a Joey Wheeler, presidente de la compañía de telecomunicaciones más grande de los EE.UU. ... – girándose hacia los cinco grandes - ... Con este documento legal, las acciones mayoritarias, pasan al nombre del señor Wheeler, ya que según el testamento indica que si el mayor de los Kaiba esta casado, pasan a ser de su cónyuge legal ... – el silencio reino incómodamente.

- Mentira! Todo esto es una mentira, una sucia jugada del maldito mocoso ...! – el hombre gordo de los empresario grito desesperado, levantándose, golpeando la mesa.

Tatsumi Muraki, en todo ese tiempo permaneció callado, mirando atónito la escena. Todo lo que había planeado, estaba siendo destruido por una carta realizada de puño y letra por el dueño de Kaiba Corp.. Levanto su vista, observando detenidamente aquella pareja, que lo miraban con desprecio. Era imposible que estuvieran allí, pero el movimiento que realizo el castaño son su mano, cuando se acomodo su cabello detrás de la oreja, lo hizo sonreír, y carcajearse.

- Señor Muraki ...? – el abogado dijo sorprendido, mientras todos le prestaban atención a la reacción.

- Bravo ... – empezó a aplaudir, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al la pareja - ... Excelente ... la verdad me ganaron la partida ... – hizo una inclinación, para luego empezar a caminar a la salida de la sala de juntas.

- Un momento, señor Muraki ... – Antul hablo, mientas hacia seña a unos oficiales que habían aparecido de repente - ... Tengo una orden de arresto para usted ... – de su portafolio saco un papel azul, entregándoselo a su abogado.

- Cuales son los cargos? – el ojos amarillos se giro, con una semi sonrisa.

- Asesinato ... – el abogado murmuro, lo que provoco una sorpresa para los presentes.

- Y a quien supuestamente mate ...? – se giro enfrentando al pelinegro, desafiante.

- Gozaburo Kaiba ... – Seto fue el que hablo.

- Conque pruebas? – el abogado pregunto.

- Con esto ... – Antul volvió a sacar de su portafolio, un VHS, que se lo entrego también al abogado - ... Esto es una copia del video original que posee la policía, donde el señor Tatsumi Muraki arregla todo el escenario para que el difunto Gozaburo Kaiba sufra un infarto, y además el intento de asesinato del joven Mokuba, que ahora se encuentra en una clínica privada, con custodia – el morocho se le acerco, mientras sonreía - ... El video también muestra como usted mato a un cómplice, para no dejar testigos. Por suerte, las mascotas del joven Mokuba pudieron dar tiempo suficiente para que usted no terminara con su vida ... Desgraciadamente, ambos animales murieron por los golpes que recibieron ...

- Alguien una vez me dijo ... que mi destino estaba sellado por culpa de dos animales ... – su vos era calmada, y algo sarcástica. Cuando los agentes de policía se lo llevaron arrestado, poseía una gran sonrisa.

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio.

- Bueno ... yo creo que todo esta dicho ... verdad? – Lucio, quien se había mantenido callado y expectante con todo lo sucedió, hablo algo calmado.

- Con las pruebas presentadas ... y con la presencia del señor Seto Kaiba ... la empresa quedara bajo su responsabilidad ... – el Juez sentencio, mientras que sus ayudantes terminaban de sellar y firmar los documentos legales.

- Esto no puede ser cierto! – hablo uno de los empresario furioso.

- Lo demandare a todos ustedes! – otro grito, mientras se levantaba abruptamente, y golpeaba la mesa.

- Ya saben donde esta mi oficina ... – el ojos verdes hablo burlonamente, mientras les sonreía. Los cinco grandes, salieron de allí, enojados y con palabras de venganza.

Luego de las firmas respectivas, y documentos. Solo habían quedado cuatro personas en aquella habitación. Lucio miraba detenidamente a ambos jóvenes que estaban de la mano, los ojos azules resaltaba con su piel algo tostada, y los cabellos rubios prácticamente iluminaban su presencia. Su vista se poso en el abogado de los mismos, para luego levantarse de su silla y acercársele.

- No sé quienes son ustedes ... – pero antes que alguno lo interrumpiera, haciendo señas con su mano, siguió hablando - ... Pero confió en el criterio de Mokuba para tenerles confianza ... – y acercándose al rubio, bajo la mirada interrogante de los otros dos, llevo su mano hasta sus cabellos y de allí, toco una pequeña protuberancia, provocando una sensación de cosquillas - ... Deberías ocultar mas tus orejas ... – murmuro cerca de este, haciéndolo sonrojar. Para luego alejarse y dirigirse hasta la puerta del salón de juntas - ... Sabe donde esta mi oficina ... Señor Yohanes ... – y antes de desaparecer se giro con una gran sonrisa - ... Gracias ...! ...

Cuando la puerta sé cerro, los tres se miraron con interrogación, para luego empezar a reírse.

**Fin Flash Back**

Los ojos le pesaban, y lentamente fue durmiéndose sobre aquel cómodo nido, echo especialmente para él. Sonrió semi inconsciente, quería soñar con el abogado de los ojos verdes, ya que al día siguiente tendría la primera salida con él, y esperaba conseguir mas que un beso robado, y seguir con lo que dejo pendiente unos días atrás, cuando lo acorralo en la oficina.

Las fotos cayeron al suelo, una al lado de la otra.

En la primera, se mostraba a cinco personas sonriendo, una en silla de ruedas, con sus cabellos negros sueltos, que tomaba la mano de un muchacho de cabellos castaños, detrás de este, sosteniéndolo de la cintura, un rubio sonreía alegremente. Mientras que al otro lado de la silla, estaba parado él mismo, mirando con picardía a Lucio. Todo esto en el jardín de la mansión Kaiba, días después que el menor de los hermanos había salido del hospital.

La otra foto, mostraba prácticamente la misma secuencia de fotos, solo con el detalle que, Mokuba estaba en su silla, abrazando a un gato negro, mientras que sentado, apoyando sus dos patas delanteras, en las rodillas de este, un labrador dorado, parecía feliz. Del otro lado estaba Lucio, muy cerca de un pájaro negro, un cuervo, que estaba apoyado en el respaldar de la silla ...

La quietud de la tienda fue hasta unas mas tarde, cuando la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro se abrió despacio, mostrando una figura delgada, con una gran bata roja de seda.

Levanto las fotos tiradas, y sonrió con dulzura, recordando las palabras de hace dos meses atrás.

" La tercera cláusula: Los animales serán mascotas, hasta que los mismo se cansen del destino ".

"D" sonrió, porque luego de tantos siglos de escapar, de encontrase y volver a reencarnar, por fin habían decido dejar de pensar en ellos mismo y poder ayudar a alguien que los había esperado hacia ya mucho tiempo. Mokuba Kaiba había sido la salvación para esas par de almas, y ellos habían revivido el recuerdo muerto de los que se toparon desgraciadamente con aquel hombre.

Salió silenciosamente, pensando en hacer un nuevo contrato para cierto cuervo ... pero eso ... seria otra historia.

**--- FIN ---**

**Nota de la autora: **

Uff .. .no saben lo que me costo hacer este fic ... si no pregunten a Milharu que la torture prácticamente todos los días, para saber si estaba haciendo bien el capitulo o.oU ... lo arme y desarme como quinientas veces ...

Primero agradeceré a Luna Shinigami por prestarme a su Antul nn ese niño cada vez lo quiero como pareja de Lucio ... o.o ustedes que opinan? XD ... imaginen la combinación fatal que podríamos hacer entre las dos ... muajajajjaj a ( risa desquiciada ... mientras antul y lucio se van desapareciendo por el fondo ... escapándose ... ) XD

Segundo, cada vez que escribía, me acordaba de muchas autoras, entre ellas a Katrina, Nakuru, a Dan Tsuzuki, a Di ... a Malik, y muchas otras. La verdad que a falta de inspiración XD me releí cada una de sus historias ... a Yura, y a Yume ... que estaban por ahí ... también XD ... hasta me acorde de mis autoras de Slam Dunk ...o.o ... como Genesis, Sailor Rukawa, Fadet, Itsukiai ... a Akabane ... a Mikeas ... ( si si ... esas dos personas leen bien ... me acorde de ustedes ... ) ... uff de muchas ... nn la verdad ... fue lindo recordar a cada una ... jejej ... y si no saben quienes son ... XD busquen busquen ... que son buenas escritoras ... **O **mas las de slam dunk

Tercero : llamado a la solaridad ... ALGUIEN SABE ALGO DE ITSUKIAI? ... o Faby-chan pa los amigos ... TT desapareció hace un buen rato y no se nada de ella .. snif snif ... si alguien habla con ella digan que aquí Kaede Sakuragi ( antes Subaru ) la extraña ... uu

Cuarto : GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN ... por tardarme tanto con los otros fics, pero estoy muy ocupada atendiendo asuntos personales y de trabajo ... uu cosa que lo único que quiero cuando llego a mi casa es dormir ... uu Céfiro es testigo ... snif snif ...

Bueno me despido ... nn se cuidaaaaaaaaan .. .matta neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
